


heliotropism

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For KenHina Week 2018, M/M, cross-posted from tumblr, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: When Kenma’s ear twitched, just as Chibi-chan let out a squeak heard from all the way across the gym, Kuroo knew that his hunch was not far off.





	heliotropism

**Author's Note:**

> A late fic for kenhinaweek2018 Day 1: ~~Games~~ \- **Sunflowers** \- ~~Keyframe*~~
> 
> Written: May 24, 2018; cross posting from tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kenma’s ear twitched, just as Chibi-chan let out a squeak heard from all the way across the gym, Kuroo knew that his hunch was not far off.

Despite not exactly looking like he’s paying attention to his surroundings, Kenma, in some way or form, whether subconscious or not, is keenly aware of whatever Chibi-chan is doing. Well, it’s a known fact that Kenma sees and hears, and generally knows more than he lets on, but Kuroo’s never seen this trait focus solely on one person. Especially not when Kenma’s supposed to be focusing on his game, instead of, well, everything else.

Another squeak, another twitch, and Kuroo smirks and shakes his head.

Too adorable. These two are too adorable.

“Oi, sunflower-kun,” he pokes Kenma on his hair whorl, very obviously presented from his view. Kuroo’s able to poke him at least three more times, before Kenma paused his game and holds his forefinger hostage, gripping hard.

“…You really should know better than this, Kuro,” he didn’t even look up, but Kuroo can still see the flat but effectively disappointed face Kenma is making.

“I do, sunflower-kun.”

Kenma sighs and releases his finger. Kuroo flexes it for good measure before squatting down in front of Kenma, a cheeky smile on his face. Usually, Kenma would return to his game at this point, will just ignore Kuroo until he stops being stupid or feel ignored enough to bother someone else. But there’s something different with his smile, it’s subtle, but he mostly knows that whatever Kuroo is smiling about, it’s got something to do with him.

Kenma heaves a deep and meaningful sigh, putting his console down and gives Kuroo his version of a defeated look.

Kuroo’s smile got even cheekier and wider. “I can’t believe I haven’t thought of calling you sunflower-kun before. I mean, with your hair looking all like that,” Kuroo gestured.

“It’s better to be called that, than rooster head.”

“Touché. But with what you’re doing, I can definitely call you that right now.” Kuroo says in a sing song.

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And that’s all Kenma has to say to him. He has no interest in entertaining Kuroo further because he actually have something more entertaining to do.

Before he could lift his console though, a ball lands nearby, then rolls toward them.

Kenma isn’t aware of it, but both his ears twitch at Chibi-chan’s declaration of retrieving the ball, much to Kuroo’s delight. He fixes his position, slides himself higher against the wall he’s propped on and sits straighter, or as straight as his slouch would allow.

They both can feel Hinata’s presence from behind, even before he actually came into view.

Kuroo sings “ _Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo~_ ” under his breath.

“Aahhh, Kenma! Sorry about the ball!!” Hinata squats down excitedly, picking it up with a wide smile directed at Kenma.

Kenma just blinks at him.

“Ahhhh!!! I didn’t disturb your game, did I?? SORRY!” Hinata’s got his hands in front of his face, his head bowed.

“Ah, you didn’t.” Kenma answers too quickly. “Kuroo’s to blame for that.”

It’s only then that Hinata notices Kuroo (and really, he doesn’t let that bother him too much) but he still gives Hinata his best smile (read: a playful leer), which effectively scared the shrimp.

Hinata falls backwards and slides away from him. Kenma clicks his tongue in admonition. “…Kuro.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Before Kenma can say anything, Karasuno’s setter’s booming voice calls Hinata back on their side of the gym to finish their ongoing practice.

“Ack! I’ll be there! Geez!” Hinata scrambles to get up and get the ball. But he bends down to meet Kenma’s eye level. Unconsciously, Kenma cranes up to meet him closer, eyes bright. Kuroo tampers the urge to squeal, and watches them with his lips pinched.

“Can I watch you play later?”

“Of course.” The automaticity of the response flew over Hinata’s head, Kuroo’s sure, as he only smiles wide and nods enthusiastically, before bouncing away from them.

Kenma follows him with his eyes until he reaches the other side.

“I told you,” Kuroo says smugly, breaking the silence. “Sun,” he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to the direction of Hinata, then points a finger at Kenma while saying “Sunflower.”

Kenma blinks. Then shrugs and returns to his game, without bothering to respond.

It’s definitely a way better nickname than rooster head.

Kuroo lets the attitude slide, and stands up from his position. He’s got enough material and now it’s time to talk (and maybe flirt, while he’s at it) to Karasuno’s captain.

**Author's Note:**

> This phenomena is the first thing that came to mind when I saw the prompt ‘sunflower’. And I did a bit of research to confirm, and found out that it’s a misconception to think that the sunflower heads follow the sun all around the day, because that isn’t truly the case. However, their leaves still do some solar tracking. So think of Kenma’s ears as the leaves haha.
> 
> ~~And, of course, I gotta insert a very self-indulgent no matter how ‘subtle’ kurodai in there.~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
